The Dirty Cop Killer
by GunjiBunny
Summary: After the life changing events that took place in the church Dexter wants to return to a normal life, for him, but when a friend of the Morgan's end up dead the investigation sheds light on a new serial killer in Miami. Spoilers for all seasons. Abandoned
1. Chapter 1

Waking up to the harsh light of a single bulb that dangled above Dexter's eyes. When he attempted to sit up he realizes that he can move, the feeling of nakedness across and he relaxed a little, he remembered this dream. The same thing happened when the whole situation with Brian and Deb was going on. He was helpless to watch Deb dressed in hooker wear cutting his own cheek and taking his blood. He had felt so helpless, trapped by the situation, scared as she raised the knife and slammed it home. However dreams normally ended when you realized they were dreams so Dexter called out weakly but found he couldn't he was numb all over. Suddenly a figure stepped over him and looked down, the shadows covering the figure.

"Deb?"

The figure laughed as the light moved to reveal a man wearing surgical gear including the mouth mask, his brown eyes watched with intensity that Dexter knew so well.

"Hello Dexter Morgan, or should I say the Bay Harbor Butcher?"

Everything froze, who was this man, how did he know? Seeing his bewilderment the man in charge smiled and lifted his hand to remove the mask turning to the left to show off his cheek. A cheek that had a medium sized cut down it.

"Now we're even, you know me and I know you so how about we start over? You know why I do what I do, otherwise you wouldn't have let me go but I knew nothing about you and that wasn't fair so I watched and waiting and pounced." he continued walking out of view from Dexter for a moment. Dexter looked against his peripherals to try to find the man but couldn't until he felt the searing pain of his cheek being cut. He watched as the man took his blood and put it on a slide. "If I die, this goes to the police and you will be found out. I will leave you alone but not yet I have something I need to take care of here in Miami. At your prescient so we will definitely be seeing more of each other."

Walking over to the side of Dexter he took out a knife and cut free Dexter's arm before pushing it into his limp fingers.

"Ten more minutes, then you should be able to move again. See you at work Dexter"

Ten minutes would seem like an eternity so Dexter thought back to how this whole mess even started.

Travis Marshall lay on his killing table the knife sticking out of his chest as the blood pooled neatly within the plastic sheeting. The life slowly fading out of his eyes and that perfect moment lasted for only a second as her heard a very audible gasp from across the room.

"Oh God," spilled out of Dexer's lips before he could do anything. Letting go off the knife, leaving it in Travis he walked around the table towards his sister until he saw that she had drawn her gun, the safety on and pointed at the ground her arm going still and holding it out and away as if she herself was afraid of the gun. As he got closer however the gun leapt up and was now pointed at the spot where his heart would have been if he believed he had one. Stopping he slowly raised both hands in front of him.

"Deb I can explain", he started slowly but she interrupted him.

"Jesus Fucking Fuck what happened he tripped and you fell?," Deb wasn't stupid and she was a very good cop so when she saw how Travis was bound she knew it wasn't an accident, Dexter wasn't just defending himself, this was ritualistic, this was sick this was.. The realization of whose MO this was caused her to turn and vomit onto the floor besides her.

"Fuck you're the Bay Harbor Butcher."

"I always hated that name."

"I didn't want to think that your brother infected you before we got you Dex," she said more to herself then to him. This statement caught Dexter off guard.

"What are you talking about Deb?"

"Brian the Fucking Ice Truck Killer Moser, your bio brother idiot"

"I know who Brian is, what are you talking about?"

"I figured that he came after me, because of you but only to see if his brother had become just like he had. I know both he and you watched your mother," she gagged a little then spit to the other side, "get killed. He became a monster and I wished you hadn't too, I guess I was wrong."

"You're wrong and right Deb, I am nothing like Brian, I am a monster who kills only other monsters."

"You've never killed someone who didn't deserve it?"

Shaking his head no Dexter thought back on Jonathan Farrow, the photographer but figured it wouldn't be a good time to bring that one incident up.

"Where do we go from here Dex? I'm the lieutenant for fuck's sake I should call this in."

"And I wont stop you, no matter how much of a monster I am I will never hurt you."

"Too late for that Dex."

"Physically hurt you, I wish I could take this all back."

"Not kill Travis?"

Silent for a moment Dexter decided honesty was the best policy right now.

"No, I shouldn't have done this here I wasn't thinking, he almost killed Harrison Deb, the alter on top of the building was for him."

"Later Dex, I don't think I could take any more confessions."

"We're in the right place," he said gently trying to inject humor into the situation as was happy when he got a small smile.

"What are you going to do about him?"

"Go back to the apartment and take over for Jamie, I'll take over things from here. I have done this before, give me an hour tops I promise no more lies."

Slowly holstering the gun Deb took a step back, her eyes still on Dexter lingering for a moment before turning and leaving.

Fingers closing around the knife Dexter went to work freeing himself. Once he was out he sat up and saw his clothes, neatly folded on a nearby table. Getting dressed he still felt a little weak and sunk down in a chair, from the looks of things he was inside a house that was set up for sale. Looking down at the short end table next to him he saw the fictional book Iced by Raymond Reed. Picking it up he opened the book and turned to the back flap where he saw the author smiling up at him. Short yet messy hair and a big smile he looked just like he had when Dexter first saw him in PD shaking Deb's hand arriving to shadow the homicide team to get into their heads for his new book "Burned" both books were about a good cop who worked with internal affairs to take down dirty cops. Flipping it over to the front he wasn't surprised to see that it was signed.

BHB,

I too hate the media for these dumb nicknames

DCK

It was the next day when that case officially broke and the Cop Killer was created. Mulling over the D for a moment he remembered when he had caught CK and the correction to the name.

Deb was surprisingly okay with everything especially after Dexter promised to bring the leads to her instead of stalking and killing them. Dexter would keep that promise for a while though and would let her know when the desires started to become too much. Pretending was always a skill that Dexter was good at, bringing doughnuts into work and greeting his co-workers including Vince Masuka's daily joke about cream filled. Sitting at his desk in front of the computer he picked up the few blood splatter reports he had to finish for the day and went to work, it was only out of the corner of his eye did he see the thirty something author enter.

"Lieutenant Morgan there's a Mr Reed here to see you," said Officer Bradley to an obviously out of it Deb who just nodded and waved him in. Entering with his hand thrust out he shook Deb's hand when she rose to meet him before they both sat down.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity Lieutenant Morgan, Iced held very high regards with readers but the overwhelming comments stated that I had no real idea how police work well works."

"I've read your book in preparation for your visit Mister Reed and I would have to agree but when homicide why not IA?"

"Ray, Mister Reed was my father's name," Ray said with a smile at his joke, "But yes IA is one of my stops but Burned has to do with a pair of homicide detectives one who starts to make the wrong choices and the other who goes to IA and is enlisted to help."

"No one wants to be known as the stool pigeon Ray," Deb said smiling herself and thinking back to Yuki asking her to investigate Joey Quinn.

"I'll make it work, by the way do you know what happened to Deputy Chief Matthews? He was the one my agent set things up with last year yet he doesn't seem to be the Deputy Chief."

"He retired by choice," she explained.

"Oh that's...good for him, Anyways I guess I'll be started in two days? I still need to move into a condo here but wanted to come in and meet you."

"As long as you don't do anything to impede my investigations that'll be fine."

Once again voicing his thanks Ray gathered his stuff and left. In the parking lot he climbed into his rental and opened his briefcase removing his iPad and doing a local search for Thomas Matthews. After finding his address Ray drove off. Sitting outside Matthews' house after five hours of surveillance using police equipment he acquired during his tour for Iced Ray was certain that Matthews was in a depression. No one came to the house except for deliveries and women who were probably prostitutes and after the last one left and Ray was certain no one else was coming he got out of his car and causally walked up to the house. Ringing the doorbell he slipped around the corner hiding from Matthews who opened the door in his robe. Seeing no one he cursed the stupid neighborhood kids and left the door to swing slowly close. Reaching out and catching the door he slipped inside after Matthews staying out of sight as he went upstairs. Taking out some painter's shoes and slipping them on as well as some gloves before creeping upstairs behind Matthews.

Moving quietly he came up to the bedroom and saw Matthews sitting in a chair with his back to him. He was holding a picture of a woman and crying to himself, a bottle of whiskey on the table beside him as well as an opened bottle of pills. Anger flashed through Ray's eyes, this was not how Matthews was going to die. Ray had been hunting men like Matthews for a long time now just like the main character of his book only to the extreme, instead of apprehending the dirty cops Ray killed them. Slipping his hand into his back pocket and withdrawing a coil of wire he pulled it tight and came up upon the older man. Matthews was about to reach for the bottle when in a flash a glint of metal went before his eyes and he felt the wire tighten around his neck. Gasping his fingers when up to the wire but was unable to get under it so he raised his hands up and began to strike at the one attacking him. Grunting and pulling tighter Ray leaned in close to the man;s ear.

"July 8th 1984 my father Officer Brandon Reed was betrayed by his partner, Isaac Green who made a deal with a gangster. My dad tried to talk Isaac down, to turn himself in, instead he shot his partner of five years in the heart. From that day on something evil grew inside me, I finally got revenge two years ago before my book broke, I killed Isaac Green and it felt so good to be normal again, I promised myself I would rid the world of dirty monsters such as you."

The last of his speech fell on deaf ears, Matthews had stopped struggling moments ago. Letting go Ray went into the bathroom and returned with cleaning supplies setting them down before opening the closet and taking out the former Deputy Chief's old uniform. It took a bit to get him redressed in the uniform but it got done. Pushing the chair over to the window overlooking the backyard Ray got a length of metal cord he also brought and wrapped it around the dead man's neck. Next step was the sign, a sign with the words "My name is Thomas Matthews and I am a dirty cop." was attached to the body as well. Almost done Ray began to clean the area making sure all traces of himself were gone.

After his first twenty four hours in Miami Ray had killed a man, cleaned everything up and was now contemplating where to get some food. He was now downstairs in Matthews' office looking over old files on the police officers of homicide, he needed to know if there were any other cops that needed to be set straight. There were a pair of beat cops who Matthews kept a close eye on because they were letting a local drug cartel due business after they received a cut so he would need to look at that and now he was looking at the others. The first file was the most interesting, Captain Maria LaGuerta didn't like to play nice, a side note mentioning the blackmail she had done to Matthews to get her position. The rest had nothing too bad with the exception of detective Joey Quinn whose own partner had put in a request for his transfer which somehow got denied. Picking up these four files he got up to see Matthews one last time before a name caught his eye and he snatched up one last folder.

Standing behind the dead man, making sure the beam would hold Ray kicked the man off the chair and through the window with a loud smash. Matthews now hung, by the neck, sign in full view for the world to see and with one last look Ray left the house and to his car before driving away into the humid Miami night. Back in his one bedroom condo Ray turning on, at low volume, his police scanner and set the files across one of his desks, the one without the computer on it. Taking a picture off the wall, since this condo came furnished he opened each file and took out a photo of each of the cops. The top was Clay Brooks and Michael Burns, the two beat cops he'd be going after next, below them was LaGuerta and Quinn. Satisfied Ray sat down with some soup he picked up and opened the fifth file, reading up on James Doakes, the Bay Harbor Butcher.

The call came late, just as Deb was getting ready to head home, the call was urgent from a beat cop who knew her and her family, Officer Brooks. Her loose grip on the phone tightened as Brooks read off the address for where this homicide had taken place having visited there before when she was a kid, her and Dexter both. Agreeing that she'd be there as soon as possible she hung up and called together a few people, there was no blood but she figured Dexter would want to be there so she called him in as well as Angel Batista and his partner Joseph Quinn and Vince Masuka and as a last after note sent a voicemail to LaGuerta's box. She contemplated calling in Mike Anderson but after a seven day straight stint she didn't want to bother him on his day off besides this was an old family thing.

"Shit this is just what I need," Deb thought to herself as she walked briskly to the elevator, honestly she was hoping, in a sick way, that it was anyone but Matthews but the report indicated it was a man wearing a police officer's uniform. Blinking away tears throughout the ride down she took a deep breath and was off.

The crime scene was both inside and outside, already there was tape surrounding Matthews house and one going left and right on each side. The EMTs already removed the body stating that he was hanging outside the broken window but aside from removing the body from view they left him the way he was. Batista actually lived close to Matthews and was there first talking to the EMTs as well as the first responder. The first person to call in, a late night walker walking his dog, was sitting on the front steps, his little dog in his lap. She got filled in while Quinn and Masuka pulled up together followed by Dexter who was probably taking care of Harrison when she called this in, probably begged Jamie to stay over again.

Waving over to Dexter who joined the semi-circle around the Medical Examiner who pulled the cloth off the body. Quinn looked visible upset as was Deb but she kept a stone hard face dispite it all. Dexter and Masuka knelt down on each side to examine the man.

"There's a visible sign of strangulation but the marks that are deeper appear to have been made by a wire of some sort, the brusing indicating that he was hung after he was killed," commented Dexter as Vince looked over the sign.

"Dirty cop? That doesn't sound like Matthews."

"You two should go inside and see if you can find anything."

Vince nodded and took his kit inside, Dexter picked up his camera and began taking pictures of Matthews. With everything that was going on with Deb and his dark passenger he was glad in a way for something to work with, maybe catching the person who killed Matthews would help Deb see him in a better light, maybe she would be okay with his type of vengeance especially since it was the man who was like a second father to them, or a first for her.

Later, after taking all the pictures he needed, Dexter made his way into the house, trying to put himself in the killer's steps. Somehow he maybe a she if they caught Matthews off guard, got into the house, went upstairs and killed Matthews. He doubted that Matthews wore his uniform around the house at night so the killer had to redress him before pushing him out the window. Everything appeared in order and Vince had looked around the room enough for both of them and there wasn't any blood at all. Taking this time to look around the house he noticed how unkempt the place was but since he was forced to retire he figured that Matthews was depressed and not bothering to clean. Entering his office Dexter noticed one thing right away, it was close to perfect in there.

Taking a picture of the desk as it was Dexter pulled out the chair and sat down leaning back in the chair. Turning slowly around and looking at the filling cabinets he wondered what someone would be doing here in the office of a so called dirty cop. The first thing Dexter would do if he was this killer would be to see if Matthews had any information on any other dirty cops. Opening a file that was behind the desk he noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Closing it and opening the next it was the same thing however before he closed it he noticed that one of folders had a piece of paper that looked different attached to it. Taking out a pair of tweezers he picked it up and slipped it into an evidence bag and held it up to the light, there wasn't much but if he was looking at what he thought it was then it was a case number, or the first three numbers of one. Looking past the evidence he saw Deb standing in the doorway looking at him.

"Serial Killer sense tingling," she said with a little more harshness that she really wanted to.

"No but this might be something or it may be nothing but I think someone took some files out of this filing cabinet leaving behind this piece which has the beginnings of a case number I think that the killer was looking to see if Matthews was connected to any other dirty cops," he explained setting the bag on the desk and pushing it across to her.

"No do your whole thing, just tell me what you come up with, no running off and taking care of things yourself. Bring him to me first." she said in a firm voice before turning and leaving him to contemplate everything.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, early in the morning Ray sat in his car watching a pair of kids dealing drugs across the street and down a bit. According to the files these were the boys that would give Brooks and Burns the monthly cut so he watched and waited. It would be harder to take down both men but a footnote in the file mentioned that they would also take a little product and enjoy some on their lunch as they parked behind their favorite Cuban diner. Yes it was cutting it close, especially since it hadn't even been twenty four hours since he killed Matthews but he needed to make an example before moving on to the next area Atlanta, Georgia. While he waited he picked up an apple and bit into it while reading the extra folder he had taken from Matthews office on James Doakes. The man was dead, killed in some explosion, but his motive intrigued Ray since it was close to his own. As the Bay Harbor Butcher James had only killed criminals, the scum of the earth and for at least twenty five kills no one suspected a thing that was truly impressive.

Finishing up his apple Ray noticed the police cruiser pull up and the boys walk up to the window and discuss something with the men. After a few minutes the cruiser pulled away and the boys went back to where they had been standing for a few minutes longer before entering the dilapidated building they were in front of. Starting his car and pulling into the constant flow of Miami traffic Ray made his way to the diner. He lost the men in the rush of cars but knew where they were going and made his way to that same diner. Quickly stealing a spot from another car who was going to park to get some food Ray gave them the finger and he entered the restaurant, just another normal Florida asshole. Instead of going to the counter to order he went down a long hallway that led to the restrooms as well as a door where the cooks would keep open so they could take smoke breaks. Ray did his homework and ate here the past two nights, tomorrow they would be expecting him at the precinct so he couldn't hold this off any longer. Slipping outside he pressed against the dumpster for a second before peering over. The cruiser was there, it was idling and the two men where there. Brooks sat inside the cruiser, head on the wheel lazily. Burns was outside sniffing a line of coke from the hood of the car. Once he was done he stood up straight and wiped the remains off the car before walking, stumbling, to the other side and getting in as well.

Reaching into his pocket he removed his coil of wire and pulled it tight in his hands, he almost crept out of his hiding spot when a teen raced by on a bike hitting the side of the cop car this caused Brooks to snap up, hat askew a curse word bubbling off his tongue. Getting out of the car he looked after the already vanishing boy and waved his fist in the air. Ray took that moment to lash out, wrap the wire around the young man's throat and pulled him backwards off his feet. Cutting the air out of his throat Ray yanked Brooks over to and behind the dumpster without Burns even noticing. Not bothering to whisper anything to Brooks knowing that he was too far stoned to care, he barely put up a struggle and was soon gone. Laying him slowly down Ray risked going back to his car and getting his gear, he should have brought it with him the first time but just in case they did something differently he wanted to be able to hide easily.

By the time he came back Brooks' mouth dripped a little bit of saliva onto the ground which Ray brushed with his foot before pulling the body into sitting position against the dumpster with the hat pulled down. He finished in time as Burns had stepped out of the car and was coming around to where his partner sat . Dashing across the way into the shadows Ray watched as Burns walked up to Brooks and started to nudge him with his toe, trying to get him up. One hard nudge caused Brooks to slide sideways, hat falling off revealing dead eyes. Before Burns could react the wire was around his throat but now Ray wasn't giving him any time, he needed to finish this before the anything else happened. This wire was attached to a wooden handle and one it was around Burns' neck he twisted the other side around it and began to twist the handle over and over until he felt the snap and Burns slumped down, time to get to work.

Turning the key to his side of the apartment Dexter sighed and pushed his way inside. He was surprised to see Deb sitting on the couch with a beer in her hand.

"Tell me more about why you do what you do Dex," Deb called out without looking at him. Standing at the counter Dexter sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I don't think now is a good time Deb, we have Matthews' case to deal with as well as," he started but Deb cut him off.

"Fuck yes this is a good time. You know about these things Dexter and I thought it was a second sense, little did I know you were doing the same shit this asshole did."

"I do not," stated Dexter firmly, "I only kill bad people." There he said it, no hinted at it or paraphrased it he just said it.

"Deb I knew about Brian before you told me that day at Trinity's house. He contacted me when he had you and had me come to you," he almost stopped when he saw her reaction to what he was telling her but decided to follow through, "I went to him and he gave me a choice, a brother who would accept me or a sister who would deny me if she ever knew, his words. Yet I couldn't hurt you, not then and not now, he got away but if Doakes hadn't shown up I would have killed him for you. I gave him a chance to stay away Deb but he came after you again that night I had you stay at the hospital and it became clear to me."

It was then that Deb rose and walked over to him, ready to shout until he finished.

"I had to kill him to protect you, and that's what I did."

"He killed himself," corrected Deb.

"No I killed him, then hung him upside down to drain. I watched my brother die because I cannot see my life without you. I knew it then and I know it more now."

"Dex I.." but a beeping cut her off, cursing she looked at the text message from Quinn, "Looks like we have another crime scene to go to. Shit, two more bodies, blood and," she looked up at him, "Cops"

"He's officially a serial killer," said Dexter lowly as he picked up his kit again and followed Deb out.

Carla Santanos yelled profanities at Angel about how she wasn't going to make any money for the day if they kept her diner close much longer but Angel just assured her they would work quickly to find this monster, but she didn't care about that just money. Walking past him and holding up the crime tape for Deb who walked swiftly where Vince was taking pictures of the two men sitting inside a cruiser.

"What do we have?" asked Deb.

"There's blood on the ground by the dumpster Dex," said Vince with a rare amount of seriousness, no jokes because someone was targeting their own kind. "From the original look of the blood it looks like they were killed over there they placed in the car. Not only does the weapon look like wire again but look at what's placed in the window."

Walking to the front of the car and looking at the windshield Deb could read the sign there.

"We are Officer Clay Brooks and Michael Burns and we are dirty cops," she read aloud before nodding at the MEs, "If Masuka is done raking pictures you can take the bodies out and to initial reports." Walking over to where Dexter had his kit opened Deb knelt down next to him as he held up a q-tip with blood on it.

"Definitely traces of blood here maybe something else but I wont know till I get it back to the lab."

"Lucky break that it's the killers?'

"Sorry Deb probably one of the officers."

"Shit shit shit, this is not looking good for us, we need to settle this fast."

Dexter nodded nonchalantly as he unscrewed a small jar and placed the q tip in it upside down before snipping the stick off. Screwing the lid back on he looked closer where he found the blood and saw something else glistening in the sun, saliva. More then likely from the same officer but better safe then sorry. Standing up Dexter looked at the car trying to figure out how one man got the jump on two trained police officers in daylight, early morning but not dark anymore. There wasn't a second pair of tire tracks so the killer must have come up on foot. Moving behind the dumpster he crouched down and looked out seeing that he had a clear line of sight of the cruiser. Looking around for anything the killer might have dropped including seeing if he had touched the dumpster Dexter's concentration was broken because of a new car pulling up and LaGuerta getting out, preparing to talk to the press. Rising and watching her Dexter saw and moved over to Deb.

"High profile case you should be over there too Lieutenant," remarked Dexter who got a mean look from Deb before she trudged off towards the growing Media. Turning his attention back to Vince who was finishing up with the detectives he wandered back over and looked at him.

"What did you find Vince?"

"The reason the killer got the drop on these guys, they were stoned Dex. Traces of cocaine inside their noses and Officer Burns' eyes are dilated suggesting that he took some first followed by Officer Brooks. The ligature marks match the ones found on Matthews but these weren't hidden by another rope just there. Think he enjoys the splashiness of this all?"

"I think he's trying to get us to focus on the cops here, trying to reveal the evilness that we cant see."

"Are you saying that he was justified in killing these guys?"

"Not at all Vince but in his mind he is," replied Dexter whoever in the darkest part of his brain he could hear the Dark Passenger chuckle softly, because that's what he did. There was no way that this killer could know about Harry's code so he would have to do more research himself on all three men as well as dirty cops around the country, maybe there's a connection in the past that would lead to the killer.

"I'm going to take the blood I found and head back to the lab to process the results," and before Vince could say anything he was gone, already walking to his car. Slipping under the yellow tape he could hear what LaGuarta and Deb were saying to the reporters.

"The only evidence linking this killing to the one at the former deputy chief's house is circumstantial that they were members of law enforcement making the idea of a gang more then a killer. Until we have more information the names of the victims will only be released to their families. Any other questions can be answered at the official press release whenever we schedule that," explained Deb a lot more professionally then her first one with Travis Marshall.

Back at the lab Dexter swiped his card and went towards his office pausing at the door, that writer was here, Raymond Reed, sitting at Mike Anderson's desk asking the man a few questions about the past few days. Ray had noticed him and held up his hand in a greeting which Dexter merely returned with a tight smile and a nod before entering his office and pulling the blinds. Setting to work he removed the little jar and began running the DNA sequencing machine. While it ran he opened different windows and let them run and bring up information on all three dead cops. With all that in the background he opened the case file achieve and typed in the first four numbers followed by three question marks to see how many cases would come up. With nothing to do but wait for results Dexter opened a final window and searched for other dirty cop killings in the country minus gang related killings.

One of the few things that popped up looked like some sort of map of America with digital pins in them. He counted sixteen different pins starting on the west coast, they were all green except for three red ones, in Miami. Clicking one pin a shot of Michael Burns popped up, the crime was only a few hours old and someone already knew about it. Checking into the IP address he wasn't surprised to see that the address was run through several different locations, untraceable. Going back he saw that the most pins in one location was five so that could mean that the killer wasn't done with Miami just yet which gave him the ability to get revenge for Deb himself, maybe present the killer above the law so that she could see the good he did since if this site was correct this was an FBI case.

A beeping sound confirmed that the blood belonged to one of the officers so after logging it into evidence he closed that window and brought up the jacket on the pair of beat cops before pausing, closing those windows and Matthews' he logged into Internal Affairs database doing a search in there for Burns and Brooks this is where he got lucky. There was an investigation that was going to be into these men due to their involvement in a drug trade but the investigation was squashed by Deputy Chief Matthews. That's what the killer probably took from Matthew's office, any files about dirty cops in Miami. A knock at the door caused him to instantly close everything so his background of him and Harrison was there. Looking up he saw Ray standing there looking down at him.

"Hey Dexter, I was wondering if I could pick your brain for a little bit? The only other person here right now that's a detective is Mike and I've asked all I can from him."

"Technically I'm not a detective, I have a laminate."

"That's still cool, I don't look down on lab techs I mean you guys are the hearts of the police force without you guys the bad guys would go free. But if you're busy right now, it's almost lunch time and there's that food truck outside I could meet you down there?"

Without waiting for a reply Ray flashed Dexter a smile and walked off. Smiling himself on the outside but inwardly confused at Ray he returned to the screen. There were a lot of case files and it would take a little while longer so, taking off his labcoat and hanging it up, he went downstairs. Upon arriving he was waved over by Ray who had taken the liberty to purchase a pair of Medianoches which he was eating with slow bites. Sitting down Dexter picked up one of the water bottles, opened it and took a long sip almost choking on the words that came out of Ray's mouth next.

"Tell me about the Bay Harbor Butcher."


	3. Chapter 3

Water splashed across the table just barely missing Ray's Medianoche but hitting him on his chest. Snatching up napkins and dabbing at his shirt as well as handing some to Dexter.

"Sorry about that, but that was gross," commented Ray talking about the water that had spewed from Dexter's mouth.

Dexter nodded while wiping the water from his face.

"It's fine just caught me off guard. Why are you asking about the Bay Harbor Butcher any ways?"

"I was doing some research last night and came across the Bay Harbor Butcher in a few articles, which stated he was a very dedicated killer. His MO was to kill bad people? Also it said his identity was James Doakes a detective from your precinct, that's got to be something wild right? You see the guy every day, make small talk and not even realize the guy could have been one parking ticket away from killing someone else."

"Actually he and I didn't get along that well, Doakes was a loose cannon but the Bay Harbor Butcher only went after killers, arsonists, rapists, the worse people alive. According to the investigation most of the killers had been arrested but technicalities got them off."

"Loose cannon? How come you noticed and no one else did?" Ray inquired continuing to eat his medianoche.

"I always sense there was something off about him, like he was hiding in plain sight. I never concealed my doubts about that but no one believed me."

"You are one of the best lab techs in the country and they didn't believe you?"

"It was Sergeant Doakes, he was a popular guy people liked him."

"They like you."

Not replying but taking a bite of his medianoche Dexter nodded and shrugged it off. Copying him Ray also took a bite of his own food.

"Media's already taken wind on this new case," Ray started pulling a paper out from under the table, "Dirty Cop Slain" read the headline, "You positive it was Doakes who was the killer?"

This guy was either good or really lucky bringing up Dexter's old kills like that, as well as linking the old kills with these new ones. He was started to inch too close to home and Dexter knew he had to escape this topic.

"The Bay Harbor Butcher always made sure the killers were killers, no chance of a mistake so if we didn't find Doakes' body in the wreckage of a building with tools and body parts that had the same cuts to them and the butcher was still alive he wouldn't have killed supposedly dirty cops."

After a few more tense moments of silence Ray crumpled up his wrapper and rose from the table snatching his water bottle. Once he was done chewing he finished up.

"Maybe they were dirty cops, did you do your research? I'm going to be heading out of the day, tell your sister that I will be back tomorrow. I have some ideas bouncing around my head that if I don't get down on paper might just bounce away. See you later Dexter," and he left. After finishing his own meal Dexter went back upstairs to his lab opening the door to reveal Deb sitting in his chair, Ray's book 'Iced' in her hands and she flipped through it.

"I bet your office chair is a lot more comfortable then mine," stated Dexter plainly enough Deb didn't bother to look up just raised him the bird before closing the book.

"I did an internet search on dirty cops and a lot were gang related anti-cop sites but one thing that kept being mentioned was Iced so I thought to look through it and on page one sixty I noticed that the main guy was moving in on a pair of beat cops who were supplying protection for cash and some ice. Ice in the book refers to cocaine and I thought that might match up but there were just too many different things. It's not like Ray could have known about Brooks and Burns being in that alley all the time, he just got here."

Deb had actually don't exactly what Dexter's search engine was doing while he was gone and he half expected to see just that on the screen but instead it was just the normal screen saver of him and Harrison at Harrison's one year birthday. Getting up Deb set the book on the desk just in case he wanted to flip through it and went to her office, a bit stiffly. Sitting down Dexter typed in his password and brought up the search engine. There were a lot of things mentioning Iced but one caught his eye, an excerpt from Burned. Clicking the link he brought it up and read it.

"Hank Thomas sat in his car watching his Lieutenants' house for the third night in a row. After the big bust last year he had become the name on the force and two people didn't like it. Him and his lieutenant Kyle Brandson who thought it would just cause the media to really watch them and one small screw up would bring it all crashing down. Hank thought it was more then that, that he didn't want the media focusing on him and Hank was going to find out why. Last time he had gone by the books, this time he was going to follow his gut because, his eyes wandered to the front seat where a few photos were laid out, he was going for the top of the dirty cops." Scrolling down he saw one last bit, "This is just a rough draft if you want Hank to become a vigilant cop or stay by the books go to my official web site and vote."

He knew that he promised Deb that there would be no more unauthorized stalking of prey but following Ray around a bit wouldn't cause any harm, especially since it was lunch and he already ate. Closing everything he made sure the DNA was still processing before taking off his lab coat and heading to Deb's office.

"Hey Deb I was wondering if you have contact information for Ray Reed? He wanted to know if I could talk to him about life at Homicide and I thought dropping by on lunch would be a good way to get to know him."

"Where are you really going?"

"I promised you Deb, no unauthorized things," he said not wanting to say anything tha personal with her door open, "I damaged your trust in me, I will not do that again."

"Fine here's where he's staying and his number but no one else can know it otherwise he'd have fans over there all day and night and we'd waste manpower trying to keep him safe."

"Thanks Deb," he said quickly before heading out. Scanning the parking lot of Ray's place when he arrived he was glad to see that the make and model that Ray drove was not around at all. Making his way to the door he made sure no one was around before picking the lock and making his way inside. Slipping on gloves he moved pass the living room and kitchen into the back bedroom looking for any evidence at all that painted Ray as the Dirty Cop Killer. Scanning the room his eyes fell on a white board with a few pictures taped onto it. At the top was Matthew's with a giant red x across it. Below that was Burns and Brooks, also crossed out and below that it got interesting, head shots of Maria LaGuerta, Joey Quinn and James Doakes, Doakes had a line connecting him to LaGuerta and the words BHB? below it. His eyes fell onto the last pair of pictures that made his blood run cold. Harry and Debra Morgan, next to Harry was the words deceased dirty cop. Deb simply had a question mark next to her but the idea that she was even up there at all made the world turn red.

"You have the evidence here Dex," came the voice on Harry who picked up Deb's picture shaking his head, "He killed Matthews, the two beat cops and is now going after everyone you care for."

"I care for Deb, the others are innocent people."

"Not according to him Dex, LaGuerta has some skeletons in her closet and you know about how Quinn is but you cannot let him go after Deb."

"You're up there too dad," Dexter pointed out to have his adoptive father shake his head.

"This is personal, you have to kill him before he kills her. You waited too long with Trinity and look what happened there."

"I have to take this to Deb," he said fishing out his phone and taking pictures of the set up, "I cannot lose her to anyone especially the darkness, especially this monster."

Finishing up he turned to hear the sound of keys in the lock, slipping into the closet Dexter willed his heart rate to slow. Through a crack in the door he saw Ray enter the bedroom and set something onto the desk top. Moving to his bed he reached under it and pulled out a briefcase. From within that he removed the coil of wire he used to strangle all of the cops, checking the length he returned it and added a new coil to the mix as well. Yawning he stretched and stood right in front of the closet looking at his board.

"If there was only a way to prove that Doakes wasn't the Bay Harbor Butcher then LaGuerta would work closer with me and I can get into her files and see if she's worth it," he explained to himself before sitting down and taking out a typewriter, turning the wheel he settled in and continued to type. Closing his eyes Dexter needed to decide if he was going to stay in here all day or do something. Taking his phone out he turned off the sound and contemplated texting Deb. Deciding to take him now he would at least catch him off guard and knock him out before he gets a chance to do anything. Searching around he finds a thin shirt and wraps it around his face, making sure that his features were hidden but he could still see. Quietly sliding open the closet doors he launched out and wrapped his arms around Ray's neck. Scratching at him at a feeble attempt to be freed Ray slowed down before stopping all together.

"Shouldn't have said no to your body guards coming along," whispered Dexter as he removed the shirt and went down to his cars, his kill room equipment still inside it, not wanting to bring it in and explain everything to Deb. A while later he had Ray naked and wrapped down to his bed, him sitting in the corner trying to figure out what to do next, going as far as saving a draft of a message to Deb explaining that Ray was the DCK and that he had subdued him and needed her here.

"This is different, you're not just killing a monster you're protecting her." stated Harry who had sat down in the corner with Iced in his hands.

Quickly getting up, agreeing with him, Dexter picked up a small knife and cut the line in Ray's cheek waking him up. At first he struggled against the plastic but blinked a few times a looked around, wildly before seeing Dexter and smiling.

"I read everything on the Bay Harbor Butcher Dexter, I know his MO and either you're being ironic or you're him and not Doakes."

"Yes that's the stupid name the media gave me," stated Dexter as he moved around so that he could see Ray's eyes, they didn't show fear nor anger really it was unreadable. That didn't matter, "Why did you kill them?"

"Because they were dirty cops, because they were monsters. I know that the Bay Harbor Butcher only kills monsters, but that would make you a hypocrite because that's what I do, I kill monsters." Snatching Deb's picture off the way he shoved it in Ray's face.

"What did she ever do?" he snapped.

"Nothing but her father was a dirty cop I didn't know if the apple fell that far from the tree. Apparently not since you're actually a dirty cop yourself."

"Harry Morgan isn't my biological father."

"He raised you though, like mine tried before a monster killed him. Promise me one thing Dexter, if you kill me then you have to kill the worse monster in the room, the monster with way more kills under his belt then I, you."

Dexter moved to his side and took out a knife raising it above Ray's chest, now he was getting excited since it looked like Dexter wasn't going to be deterred.

"Hey shit head do you think I can just vanish like that. Your sister knows that I'm supposed to be in tomorrow, what is she going to do when I'm not there, unless she's so stupid she wont." but he was cut off as Dexter slammed the knife down into the plastic right next to his arm.

"Do not talk about Deb like that, she is a great cop." he yelled at him to which he tried to nod.

"Of course and she'll check into me and discover that I'm gone, she'll see my typewriter and see I'm half way through an idea. You can try to finish it but people will notice then where will you be?"

"I don't know."

"I promise I wont kill Debra, she seems like a really honest cop and that's who I look for. Just let me go and we'll be all square okay?"

Instead of answering Dexter rose and began putting all his stuff away making sure there was no trace evidence of him anywhere in the room.

"You don't have to do that I did invite you over remember?"

"No?"

"Okay well I did, so please cut me free now."

"I have to head back to work, I left the knife by your right hand, just free yourself. I'll see you tomorrow then," and he left, sitting in his car he looked up at the room and wondered if he was making the right choice. "You're not alone anymore Dex, you can go to your sister. She has seen behind the mask and came to terms with what you are."

"What happened to never ever letting Deb know?"

"I was wrong about you, saying that you could never be normal and I was wrong about her not being able to accept you. Tell her about Ray being the DCK and see where she wants to go from there."

"He's right though, he's just like me"

"Until he messes up and kills an innocent." said Harry

"I shouldn't have tried killing Travis like that I should have known that Deb could have come back to check on the scene."

From above he could see the blinds close shut, Ray had gotten out but hadn't reported him because there was no rush of sirens or anything. Looking at his phone there wasn't an alerted message from Deb or anyone else. Waiting a while longer to see if they were going to surprise him Dexter pulled out and drove off, not seeing Ray peeking through the blinds a smile on his face. Now he was wearing a towel around his waist but that's not what he was happy about, turning to the mirror he ran his fingers down his cheek and across the cut.

"This was another main MO of BHB, showing LaGuerta this will definitely get her to reopen the case, now to come up with a white lie to keep her off my back that he would go after me." Looking into the mirror he contemplated what he was going to do next especially because he now knew who the real Bay Harbor Butcher was. Things just got a lot more interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN - Sorry for the update taking so long, everytime I have a day off I always tell myself I'm going to rewatch all my Dexter Dvds and write and never do. Next day off I promise...maybe...yes. Since I forgot it for the other chapters I will say that I own nothing and please support the official release.**

"Even being a lab tech for ten years there were some crime scenes that still made his very soul ache and this was one of them. The way that they found Captain Blake's body like this, hanging out his second story window, bruises all over his body. Turning and looking over at Detective Trench smoking a cigarette, something he never did unless he was truly upset. Shaking it away Richard raised the camera to his face and took another picture."

Closing the book Deb placed it on her nightstand. Holding back a yawn she made herself pick up the crime scene notes from Matthew's scene. The circumstances were different but the end result was the same and that's what memory drew her back to Ray's book. Captain Blake and Matthew's bodies were both discovered in the same way, hanging outside their window, both were done up like to to make a scene to the world. Both of them were killed before by strangulation. Thinking like a cop she drew up the conclusion that someone had read Ray's book and started killing Dirty Cops using it as their mantra or something. Thinking like Dexter however drew a more likely path, that somehow Ray Reed was a part of this. There was no way she could just outright accuse him like that. Pushing herself up out of bed she walked across the room to where her phone was charging and started to call the one person she always went to for help but she paused before she could. Dexter had come clean about a major secret he'd been keeping from her, albeit was because she caught him but he didn't try to lie or hide it yet she was keeping something from him. The death of Matthews and of fellow cops helped her bury her feelings but at times like this where she was once again going to him for help she couldn't help but remember why she was at that church in the first place.

Walking across her room she looked at the pictures on the table. There was one of her father in his uniform, another one of her and him and her graduation, even one of her mom and her. There was the picture of her, Aster and Rita in their dresses at the wedding and finally a picture of her, Dexter and Harrison, it was actually one of the few pictures where all three were smiling. They appeared to be the perfect family, a mom, a dad and their son however that's not what was behind the image. There would be whispers among the department, among the team if she acted on her feelings hell when she was Lundy they were very discreet yet everyone still knew. At least they wouldn't need to change her last name, she thought smirking at herself, what was she thinking. Turning from the picture of them she picked up the picture of her father.

"Did you really know about him dad?" she asked.

"You always had an idea Deb," came a voice from within her mind, a voice that Dexter sought for information, yet she wasn't afraid. Turning her head a little she caught the reflection of her father in the glass of the pictures.

"Yeah, I always thought that you loved him more then you loved me dad, but you were just trying to help him."

"I didn't want you to know."

"Why not dad? I'm not a bad person, I would have understood"

"Would you Deb? If you found Dexter over a dead body, knife in hand what would you have done? Drawn on him?"

"You know I did but I couldn't I wouldn't hurt him, just like I know he wouldn't hurt me. I love him dad, I'm not afraid of that understanding." she said through grit teeth as she picked up the picture of her, Dexter and Harrison. The ghost of her father remained silent as she went over to the phone sitting on her night stand and flipped it open, he was speed dial two for Christ's sake. Even though it was almost midnight she didn't care, she needed to talk to him. Her idea that Reed had a fanatic follower or something like that and despite the part of her telling her that this was a bad idea, the ghost of her father but the part that wanted to believe in Dexter wanted to see if his methods could help them.

It rang once and she almost hung up.

It rang twice and she felt like breaking it.

It rang three times and her breath hitched in her throat.

On the fourth ring he answered.

"Yes?"

"I," she started but paused.

"Deb is everything alright?" The concern laced in his voice kick started her mind.

"Dex, I had a thought on the whole Dirty Cop killer, I think Raymond Reed might have something to do with it." There was no reply, just silence but she knew he was waiting on her to continue. "Matthew's crime scene plays out in a similar fashion in Reed's book. I mean, nothing's really the same just the last part, just his body out the window."

On the other side of town Dexter listened to Deb breathless as he sat in front of his computer. She had the exact same thought as he had just not from the same way. The site he was on was a Raymond Reed fan site where the story was discussed. A fan from Florida had made noticed of the similarities as well but he had said it was an awesome promotion stunt.

"I was thinking the same thing Deb, that maybe Ray is involved in this somehow."

"Like a fan? Or are you getting something else?"

"Yeah I'm getting a vibe from Reed, but there's nothing solid connecting him to the crime except he happens to be in Miami."

"What would Dexter do?" Deb asked quietly.

"What I'm doing now, but my dark passenger," it felt weird to say that out loud to someone other then Henry, "Would probably check out his hotel room, get his lap top and see if there are fans who tried to contact him recently."

Now it was Deb's turn to be silent.

"Okay do that"

"I cant Deb, Jamie's already gone home and I cant leave Harrison alone."

"Then I'll come over and watch him for you."

"Are you sure? It's really late Deb and," but she cut him off.

"I need you to do this Dex, I need to know how you did everything so successfully, but anything you find out you bring to me first okay?"

"Alright Deb, I'll be waiting for you."

Hanging up the phone without a goodbye she quickly got dressed, was she really willing to do this. It was like giving drugs to an addict but she needed to know this side of him. No matter what he did she never saw him as anything less. Thirty minutes later she entered the apartment pausing when she saw him, he was at his computer but had changed into a long sleeve, dark shirt that fit him so well. Getting up from the desk he went to the door.

"He should stay asleep but just in case I left a book for you to read to him so he falls back to sleep. Also I left the computer on to the site I found because I figured you would have just gotten into it somehow any ways. Thanks Deb," he said giving her an awkward hug before leaving.

"I should have told you," she said to the closed door, "What if you don't come back."

"He always comes back to you," Harry said from the back corner of the room as Deb sat down.

DCKDCKDCKDCKDCKDCKDCK

Reed's address was left at the police station and quite easy for Dexter to get ahold of so within ten minutes he was outside of the writer's room, picking the lock. Reed's car was gone but that didn't really mean a lot, he needed to be fast. Once he got the door open and check the room he made sure no one was around before finding his laptop on a desk. He was relieved to see that it wasn't locked and why would it be. There was the normal items on here for a writer to have but as a list of recently viewed sites generated his eyes went to a towel that was covering something on the wall. Slowly getting up he reached for it and tugged it off revealing what looked to be a hit list. There were a bunch of pictures with names under them, the top three pictures were missing but the names remained. Dexter's eyes fell onto Matthew's name as well as the other slain cops, if this search was legal it would have been a gold mine. His eyes lowered to the other pictures, the other targets on the board and he was surprised to see that he knew the next two. There was a glamorous shot of LaGuerta as well as a picture taken at the precinct of Quinn but what was below that was a picture that was like a punch to the stomach. Aside from the name, Deborah Morgan, there were notes and arrows pointing to the others with the words Dirty Cop? at the bottom. Panic set in as Dexter realized that not only was Reed the DCK but he was targeting Deb as well.

"You have to protect her no matter what," ordered Harry, "Wait for Reed to return and capture him. Don't let this become another Trinity mess up, you cannot let your sister die."

"I don't have any of my tools," he complained not saying no.

"Improvise."

"We don't have proof, this could be research."

"Dexter you must protect her."

"I will."

"Get ready."

Dexter didn't answer but searched the room for something to help him and settled on the shower curtain to catch the blood. Opening the drawer next to Reed's bed he found a wire, probably just like the wire that killed Matthews. Sliding the drawer shut he got into position in the coat closet just beyond the door to the room and waited.

Pulling into the hotel parking lot Reed got out and walked up towards his room, checking the pictures of Quinn he had taken throughout the night. That kid was real trouble, drinking, partying, getting into more trouble then he really should have. He had been living above his means and through research Reed had discovered that Quinn often stolen from crime scenes, it wasn't a lot but it was enough to make in a dirty cop in Reed's mind. Opening the door to his room he walked down the hall into the sitting room. Did he leave his computer on? Regardless he definitely covered the pictures. That was when the wire flew around his neck. The pictures scattered onto the ground as his hands went up to his throat. Struggle as he could he gasped feeling the darkness start to overcome him.

"Dad," he gasped out, "I'm coming"

DCKDCKDCKDCKDCKDCK

Reed woke up a short while later tied to his bed by plastic wrap. Trying as he could he could not break the wrappings and instead tried to see where he was, he was still in his hotel room, then a figure stood over him. In the dim darkness he couldn't tell who it was, at first but then his eyes adjusted and he recognized the man.

"Morgan is that you? Dexter from the police station? What the hell is going on?" he grimaced as Dexter came close and cut his cheek taking a bit of blood from it. Once he turned his back to Reed, Reed started to laugh. "Those files I took, sure Doakes fit the profile but this, this is that ritual isn't it?" Dexter turned back walking over to his side and picking up a knife. "You're the Bay Harbor Butcher aren't you?"

"I always hated that name."

"Yeah the media sucks when it comes to those things."

"So you admit to killing Matthews?"

"Of course, I kill Dirty Cops in a way I'm just like you." Dexter paused at that, "I rid the world of scum. You kill murderers who get through the legal system, look at Matthews. He was a bad man his whole life but never got in trouble for anything because he knew the system. I only kill bad people."

"What about Deb?" he said.

"You're sister? That's just research. You were both close to Matthews, to LaGuerta. Hell Quinn was her partner, she is damn good cop but was she really so oblivious to their evil ways or was she in on it?"

"Never Deb, she is the only good person there."

"Fine, I wont go after Deb, one killer to another, in fact I wont be in Miami much longer."

"You're going to keep killing," he stated not questioned.

"Are you?" Reed challenged, "I give you my word, I am going to go after LaGuerta and Quinn and that's it."

"No, I cant let you kill anymore people."

"Hypocrite," Reed spat out, "If you kill me then you have to kill yourself because you only kill murderers right?"

"Dexter don't let him get to you," Harry warned but Dexter was already backing out of the bedroom.

"I'm going to tell Deb, I promised her," he told Harry, he told himself as an excuse to get out of there. Reed watched from the corner of his eyes, hearing the door open and close before releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Well shit," he muttered and began to try to get out of his bindings.

DCKDCKDCKDCKDCK

Upon returning home Dexter stood over Deb seeing that she had fallen asleep on his couch watching her. They had always taken care of each other and she had seen him at his absolute worse yet she was still here. Their father had always told him that Deb could never know.

"She'll turn you in Dexter, once it really sinks in," Harry said from the shadows.

"I will never hurt her, if I could love anyone it would be her," he said kneeling down and kissing the top of her head before heading to bed himself.

DCKDCKDCKDCKDCKDCK

The next morning Reed was sitting in Captain LaGuerta's office bright and early and the Cuban woman looked irritated that he was there. She was only there because he demanded a meeting. Looking up at him from her computer she noticed a Band-Aid on his cheek, before she could quip about it he brought up something that made her blood turn to ice.

"I heard you and James Doakes were pretty close, sad to see that he was named as the Bay Harbor Butcher."

"Is that what you wanted Mister Reed because you are crossing the line. Is this for a book, or something else?" she glared at him but he smiled and waved it off.

"No I just wanted to know what you thought about all that."

"He was a scapegoat, I had evidence that proved he wasn't the Bay Harbor Butcher but when they found him dead they wanted it closed. He was a hero who died a villain."

"I'm glad to hear you say that because I don't think he'd the Bay Harbor Butcher either, in fact I think the Bay Harbor Butcher let Doakes take the fall but he's back."

"What evidence could you have about that?"

"I want full immunity then," he said and LaGuerta looked at him with confusion but played along to see what he knew.

"Absolutely," she agreed and he leaned close.

"When I was a kid I accidently killed my neighbor and someone here found out," he said reaching up and removing the band aid revealing a healing scar, "And the butcher found out and I escaped but not after he took his trophy."

Seeing this, hearing what he was saying LaGuerta's mind began racing trying to figure out a way to get the truth.

"If you help me I bet we can catch the Bay Harbor Butcher and prove Doakes' innocence."

Watching LaGuerta's reaction to everything Reed couldn't help but smile on his own, this was a perfect way to get LaGuerta alone. Absentmindedly touching the scar his thoughts went to the present he left for his favorite lab tech even though he wasn't in yet. Sitting on Dexter's keyboard was the slide of Reed's own blood, the sample that was taken the night before. He hoped the message would remain clear, he always kept his word.


End file.
